The glutamatergic system in the CNS is one of the neurotransmitter systems that play a key role in several brain functions. Metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluR) belong to the G-protein-coupled family, and eight different subtypes have been identified to date, which are distributed to various brain regions (Ferraguti & Shigemoto, Cell & Tissue Research, 326:483-504, 2006). mGluRs participate in the modulation of synaptic transmission and neuronal excitability in the CNS by the binding of glutamate. This activates the receptor to engage intracellular signaling partners, leading to cellular events (Niswender & Conn, Annual Review of Pharmacology & Toxicology 50:295-322, 2010).
mGluRs are further divided into three subgroups based on their pharmacological and structural properties: group-I (mGluR1 and mGluR5), group-II (mGluR2 and mGluR3) and group-III (mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7 and mGluR8). Group-II ligands, both orthosteric and allosteric modulating, are considered to be potentially useful in the treatment of various neurological disorders, including psychosis, mood disorders, Alzheimer disease and cognitive or memory deficiencies. This is consistent with their primary localisation in brain areas such as the cortex, hippocampus and the striatum (Ferraguti & Shigemoto, Cell & Tissue Research 326:483-504, 2006). Particularly antagonists and negative allosteric modulators are reported to hold potential for the treatment of mood disorders and cognitive or memory dysfunction. This is based on findings with group-II receptor antagonists and negative allosteric modulators tested in laboratory animals subjected to a range of experimental conditions deemed relevant to these clinical syndromes (Goeldner et al, Neuropharmacology 64:337-346, 2013). Clinical trials are, for example, underway with mGluR2/3 antagonist decoglurant RO4995819 (F. Hoffmann-La Roche Ltd.) in adjunctive therapy in patients with Major Depressive Disorder having inadequate response to ongoing antidepressant treatment (ClinicalTrials.gov Identifier NCT01457677, retrieved 19 Feb. 2014).
WO 2013066736 (Merck Sharp & Dohme Corp.) describes quinoline carboxamide and quinoline carbonitrile compounds as mGluR2 NAMs. WO2013174822 (Domain Therapeutics) describes 4H-pyrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5-ones and 4H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]-quinazolin-5-ones and in vitro mGluR2 NAM activity thereof. WO 2014064028 (F. Hoffman-La Roche AG) discloses a selection of mGlu2/3 negative allosteric modulators and their potential use in the treatment of Autistic Spectrum Disorders (ASD).
The group-II receptors are mainly located on presynaptic nerve terminals where they exert a negative feedback loop to the release of glutamate into the synapse (Kelmendi et al, Primary Psychiatry 13:80-86, 2006). Functional inhibition of these receptors by antagonists or negative allosteric modulators therefore lifts the brake on glutamate release, resulting in enhanced glutamatergic signaling. This effect is believed to underlie the antidepressant-like and procognitive effects observed in preclinical species with inhibitors of the Group-II receptor. In addition, treatment of mice with group-II orthosteric antagonists has been shown to enhance signaling by growth factors such as brain derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF) (Koike et al, Behavioural Brain Research 238:48-52, 2013). Since BDNF and other growth factors have been shown to be critically involved in mediating synaptic plasticity, this mechanism is likely to contribute to both antidepressant and procognitive properties of these compounds. Inhibition of mGluRs of the group-II receptor family is therefore considered to represent a potential therapeutic mechanism for neurological disorders, including depression and cognitive or memory dysfunction.